Just Once More
by HeroComplex122
Summary: In his final moments, Sion remembers...     I'm rating it T simply for character death.


(( Ho' shit, folks, I have not updated for a long ass time. :I I'm sorry about that. My urge to write has been very on and off for quite some time, and I keep getting horrible cases of writers block. But, I shall post this shitty little ficlet today, in order to say that I am alive. C:

I do not own No. 6, nor do I own the characters. ))

Burning, aching, stumbling, he strode towards the wall that imprisoned all of those housed in Number 6. Every muscle screamed for relief, begging him to stop, lay down, give up. The brown earth turned ugly and red beneath his feet as he walked, breathing heavy, labored.

_Those beautiful eyes, glistening like the moon itself, with the knowledge and age that he himself could never know. _

Once more, just once more he craved to look into those eyes. To search into the blank scowl, and to find the truth beneath it; to find the answers to his questions.

_The warmth and strength that radiated from his body. The protective nature that Sion was sure Nezumi didn't see inside himself._

It hurt. Everything hurt.

He could hear the footsteps behind him, following him with placid ease, as though they were stalking an injured animal, simply waiting for it to keel over so that they could feast.

The broken city arose before him, looking like a god forsaken wasteland, isolated from the beautiful ugliness of Number 6.

'_A parasite. It's just like a parasite.'_

Crimson eyes searched the horizon as the sun began to set, tears sliding silently down his ashen cheeks as he searched for him.

'_Please... Save me, again. Come back to me. I don't want to die alone. I'm so scared, Nezumi. Please, I'm so scared...'_

He could hear the guns behind him click and ready, yet he didn't turn around, focused on spotting the one that he had so desperately wanted to stay besides.

'_I'm sorry. I wanted to stay with you. You were most important to me, but I couldn't let them die.. Forgive me, please. Please, please, please, forgive me...'_

Clenching his eyes shut, the boy sunk to the ground onto his knees, clutching onto his side where he had been shot previously. Blood, dark as sin, stained through his clothing as though it was staining the very innocence of his being.

_Soft, chapped lips, so warm to the touch; calloused hands that unconsciously stroked his hair with the gentleness of a lover. That smile, so tiny when it was honest, yet so beautiful resting upon his face._

_ The way that Nezumi held him, urging him to dance gracefully as he lead them, putting him into a trance._

_ That strong voice; that passionate, strong voice, that could make the Heavens crumble in shame, and make Hell itself quake with fear. _

A soft smile found it's way onto his lips as he found his eyes opening, staring into the space that he knew was occupied by his love, his friend.

_'It only seems fit, that Nezumi brings out the poet in me...'_

It was swift. Rounds of bullets into his body, yet he didn't feel one of them strike his body. In the distance, he could swear he could see a mouse settled upon one of the broken pieces of metal on the ground, his owner watching with guarded eyes from a further distance.

His body collapsed, breath leaving his body as the life escaped him, leaving his body only barely warm with the remembrance of the life he had had only moments before.

The men behind him simply turned away, their suited forms retreating back to their 'utopia'. The job was done.

That night, in the too warm wasteland where it never seemed to rain, it stormed.

The winds shrieked as they caused havoc, rain pouring viciously onto the ground, as though God himself was sickened and mourning the death of one of his children. As Nezumi crept back to the place he had once called home, carrying Sion's body gently in his arms, he would swear that there were no tears. It was simply the rain on his face.

Nezumi's screams that evening were lost in the winds.

(( So, this probably makes absolutely nooo sense. :I

Basically, Sion decides to go back to No. 6 to try to save everyone, and is attacked and shot. He attempts to find his way back to the ruins of the place he considered his true home, his mindset on seeing Nezumi one last time, while the authorities followed him, seeming to think that he thought he could escape.

In the end, he gets to see Nezumi briefly just before he was killed.

Nezumi mourns the loss.

I know it sucks, but be nice? ;A;

I listened to The Clicker, by Petri Alanko while writing this, so it may help like, add effect or something, if you listen to it on repeat while reading this. ))


End file.
